New song
If you want to add a song to item song wikia, you should consider not only to create an article, but to fully integrate the song into the item songs wikia system. This can be done by creating a template which contains all the relevant data on your song. The advantage of creating a template: Songs can appear at different occasions on Item Songs Wikia: * They can be mentioned in the flow of an article text, for instance . * They can be listed in a song list. * They can have their own article with a complex infobox at the right top of the page. If you find that some given information on your song was incorrect or if you find new data, you would have to search the whole ISW site for pages where your song is listed or mentioned - a procedure that means a lot of work and is highly error-prone. If templates are used, it is sufficient to change the data in the template, and all ISW pages will display the changes. The procedure is simple: You just have to # create the template, # create your article. There are predefined "half-ready" pages that help you. You can use the buttons below to go through the steps and follow the instructions given on the respective new pages. Template This special template is the "data container" for your song. Editors can insert the name of your song in an article by using the template which gets the data directly from the template you are creating now. Your template will also be used as a source for song list and the infobox of your article. If you need to change the data of the song later (e. g. if you want to add a person to the cast), change this template. * Use the input box below to create a new template for your song. * Note: Do not delete the "Template:" prefix in the input box! * Follow the instructions given on the new page. You do not have to fill in the song data now; you can do it later. Return to this page when you are done. * Follow the next step. type=create buttonlabel=Create song template break=no default=Template:song title preload=Template:New song Article This is the main page for your song. It contains the infobox and everything you want to write about the song. * Use the input box below to create a new article for your song. * This creates a predefined song article. On the new page, replace all three appearances of song title here by the song title. Follow the other instructions and comments. * You can work on your article now or edit the infobox data in your new template. * Note: The infobox on your article page is only a different style of your song's template. If you want to change infobox data, always do it in the template. type=create buttonlabel=Create song article break=no default=song title preload=Template:New songarticle See also * - if you want to know more about how to use the template (inline, songlist, infobox) * New article - if you want to know more about how to create other article types. Category:Song templates